


Chemical Reactions - Part 16

by Winchester_with_Wings



Series: Chemical Reactions - Teacher AU [16]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teachers, DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Do Not Translate, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut, Teacher AU, safe sex, school au, sex at a wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: Series Summary: Being a teacher at Central City Academy doesn’t leave much time for a personal life. You didn’t really notice or care…that is until the day the new substitute science teacher, Barry Allen makes an appearance.Part 16 Summary: You and Barry are having a good time at the wedding! ;)**Do not re-post my work on any site without my express permission. I choose where to post my work**





	Chemical Reactions - Part 16

_“Make love to me.”_

_“Right here?”_

_“Right now.”_

Barry is happy to follow your instructions. He smirks and sweeps you up into his arms, claiming your mouth. It’s messy and broken by your smiles and giggles. With his arms looped around your waist, he pulls you across the room until he can bring you over to a beige suede sofa. You break the kiss, slowly lowering yourself to sit on the couch. Maintaining eye contact, you look up at him through your lashes. It’s a seductive glance and Barry sighs with the effect it has on him.

He stays standing in front of you. You raise your hands to his belt buckle. Barry caresses your face, tucking your hair behind your ear; you lean into his hand and kiss his palm. As you start to unbuckle the belt, Barry looks around the room—no doubt double checking that he locked the door. When he notices the fabric of the couch he grabs his tuxedo jacket and lays it on the cushions. He groans when you undo the zipper, his dick is straining against his boxer briefs and your mouth waters at the sight of it. The dull ache between your legs has you squirming on the couch.

Barry hunches over to kiss you, and you rise up to meet him. He starts to turn you and lay on his jacket.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispers between kisses. “I love you. I love you so much.” He covers your body with his and you’re about to return the sentiment when he pulls back abruptly. “Oh wait.” He stands up and looks around the room.

“What? What’s wrong?” Barry untucks his shirt and loosens his pants even more so that he can maneuver better but not before walking across the room, clearly searching for something. “Are you looking for something?”

“Ah-ha,” he says and chuckles, discovering a tool kit under a discarded shirt.

“What’s that?”

“Cisco and I made Ronnie a Wedding Day Tool Kit. It has a bunch of stuff in it, some gimmicky, some emergency,” he explains, holding up hand sanitizer, breath spray, deodorant. He even brandishes nausea medicine, a flask, and socks for “cold feet.”

“What are you doing with it now though?” you grumble, thoroughly frustrated that you’re not a writhing mess beneath the man before you. Barry continues to dig through it.

“We need this!” He holds up a foil packet.

“Why is there a condom in there?!” you laugh.

“In case Ronnie can’t keep his hands off Caitlin? I don’t know. Doesn’t matter. He doesn’t need it right now. We do.” Barry tears open the condom with his teeth.

“Oh,” you moan, lying back on the couch. You watch as Barry pushes down his underwear to mid-thigh and then even tosses his tie over his shoulder. You nibble your lip as you watch him roll the condom on.

“Don’t wanna mess up that dress.” You hadn’t even thought of that. You start to hike it up, opening your legs to welcome him. Barry takes off your shoes and runs his hand along your leg, up towards your panties. He slides one digit along the wet lace covering your slit. “Mmm, love the way you look right now. Always so ready. So eager,” he groans. To prove his point, you squirm impatiently and grasp at the hem of his shirt. He smirks and hooks his fingers on your underwear to pull them down.

You wrap your legs around Barry’s hips as he starts to lower himself and enter you. Being filled by his length comforts that ache inside you, stretching around his familiar length and girth, and you arch your back into him, moaning.

“Shh, shhh, baby. Can’t make too much noise. Remember where we are?” He pecks at your lips and then nibbles your earlobe. When are you two ever in an appropriate place for sex? He starts to move, thrusting in and out, slow and delicious. You turn your head to take his mouth, engaging in a deep kiss. Barry’s arms go under your body and behind your shoulders. He curls his hands over your shoulders to brace himself. He thrusts into you harder, fervent, desperate. His hips roll, hitting your sweet spot on every retreat.

“Mm—fu—” you moan and cover your mouth, but your breath is shaking just like your legs. They come undone, extending out and your toes curling. “Barr…”

“Y/N,” he moans your name.

“I’m close. Damn it,” you curse at a particularly hard thrust. It’s almost exactly what you need to topple over the precipice but still not enough. “I love you,” you murmur as you kiss his throat and shoulders. “I’m so close.”

“Fuck, me too. W-wait—wait—wait!” Barry suddenly rises up to his knees. He takes a hold of your waist and lifts you up so that your ass is in his lap but you’re still on your back. You can feel a tug on your dress like one of you might be sitting on it and risking it tearing. It’s only a momentary thought and it’s gone in a flash as the new position lines you up perfectly. Barry fucks up into you, grinding against your g-spot. His fingers dig into your hips.

He comes first. His movements slow down but he doesn’t stop. He knows you. He knows your body. He knows that you need more. You can feel him spilling into the condom, the way each pump causes him to tense. You squeeze him, drawing out more sensation until you react. You jolt and freeze, drawing out your pleasure as your walls clench around him. Barry runs his hands along your thighs, watching how they quiver from your orgasm.

“Yes, baby,” he encourages you. “So damn sexy.” He sighs as the two of you come down from your highs, all movements slowing until you’re at a complete stop. The only movements are the rise and fall of your chests as you catch your breath.

Barry leans down to kiss your forehead before slowly pulling out of you.

“Did we make a mess?” you ask as he finds and hands you your panties. He grins.

“You look like I just rocked your world. Beautiful as ever.” He then removes the condom, disposes of it and then stuffs himself back into his boxer briefs.

“Really?” you giggle, sitting up and rearranging your dress. He looks up from zipping up his pants and adjusting his belt buckle.

“Your hair’s a little messy. Just take it out and look like you’re ready to party.”

You stand up doing just as he suggested. Your hair cascades in waves over your shoulders and you shake your head and chew on your bottom lip.

“How do I look now?” Barry’s eyes are blown with lust renewed and his lips part.

“Gorgeous and like you’re ready for round two,” he groans and reaches for you but you hold him at bay.

“People are going to wonder where we are,” you reason with him. He consents and starts heading for the door, but not before you take a hold of his tie and pull him in for a quick kiss. “Don’t forget your jacket.”

You leave the room and Barry waits a few minutes before leaving too.

* * *

It seems that your absence has not been noticed…

Well…noticed by anyone who isn’t already aware of your relationship with Barry. Caitlin catches your eye and blushes. Cisco smirks and welcomes Barry back to the table with a laugh. He makes no comment, but he claps Barry on the back as if congratulating him.

The table has been cleared. Dinner is over but that doesn’t matter. Another kind of appetite has been sated, and food is the last thing on your mind. Barry takes his jacket off and hangs it on the back of his chair. He then rolls up the sleeves of his shirt to expose his forearms. His skin is taut and his hands flex as if they’ve put in some hard work.

“Did I miss the cake cutting?” Barry inquires. The answer is given when a waiter sets a piece of cake in front of him.

“And the first dance,” Cisco comments.

“Noo!” you whine, “I was looking forward to seeing their dance lessons pay off!”

“Yeah, well you were gone a while…” Cisco teases. “You’re lucky you didn’t miss the speeches.” You scowl at him, tossing a napkin at his face.

“Well, there’s a few songs before the speeches.” Barry gets to his feet. “Do you wanna dance, Ms. Y/L/N?” You’re aware of the all the people still sitting at the table. None of them are paying attention to you and Barry–well no one except Cisco.

“Well, you are my plus one,” you mumble as you slide your hand into his. It’s warm, familiar, and worn smooth with sexy secrets.

Barry spins you onto the dancefloor. Everyone is engrossed into their own dancing to the music and pair off the moment the song turns into a slow dance. Barry plays it awkwardly as if he doesn’t know where to put his hands and perhaps he doesn’t. What is the most appropriate placement of hands between colleagues? You settle for guiding one of his hands to your waist and the other into your gentle grasp.

You get lost in Barry’s green eyes. This is perhaps some of the longest time you two have maintained close eye contact without other body parts being involved. It has a warm and calming effect on you. You sigh happily and even dare to press closer to rest your head on his chest, just under his chin.

“I love you, Y/N,” he whispers into your hair.

“Mmm, love you too,” you whisper right back. A couple of deep breaths pass. “Hey,” you lift your head. “You never told me about your meeting with Stein? Was everything okay?” You allow the worry to show on your face in the form of a frown and furrowed brows.

“Oh yeah, it was okay. Nothing terrible. Our secret is still safe.”

“Phew,” your cheeks expand with your exhale.

“It was actually something I wanted to talk to you about. It was about Mr. Jackson, the teacher I’ve been subbing for.”

“Oh? Is he coming back soon? What then? Where will you go? We won’t get to see each other everyday,” you ramble, your anxiety rising. Barry cuts you off with a squeeze of your hand.

“Actually…he’s not coming back. He’s moving out of state to be closer to family, I guess…” Barry pauses for your reaction but there is nothing but confusion.

“But then who is coming back when you leave?”

“Actually, Dr. Stein offered me the job.”

“What?”

“He wants me to become a full-time faculty member, taking on the same classes I’m teaching right now.”

“W-Wow! That’s–” You wrap your hands around Barry’s neck and his hands move to your hips. The change in placement has added some distance between your bodies. “That’s great!” you beam at him. “I’m happy for you. Proud of you! I’m mean–if that’s what you want, I’m happy for you. Did you accept the offer?”

“I was waiting until I told you,” Barry admits, breaking eye contact and looking around the room. “I didn’t know if that’s what you wanted. If you wanted me to stick around or…you know, if I was just a fling,” Barry trails off, using the same words from earlier. “I’d like to take it but only if you’re comfortable with it?”

“I am! Barry, I just want whatever’s best for you and your career and yes, for us. It means a lot to me to that you wanted my input. I would love it if you stuck around. The decision is yours though, whatever you think is best for you and your career path.”

“Okay, because…I wanna take it. I wanna stay at CCA. I love the campus and the kids and other faculty members… and I wanna keep sneaking around with you,” Barry adds for good measure with a mischievous grin. His grip on your hips squeezes you. “I’ll tell him on Monday that I’ll take the job.”

“Great!” You resist the urge to kiss him with excitement. You squeeze him as much as he’s squeezing you.

Then the MC for the night interrupts and announces that it’s time for the speeches.

After one or two speeches, it’s your turn. You have something prepared, of course, and you mostly stick to that script. But then you meet Barry’s eyes in the audience and you go off book.

“Ronnie and Caitlin have defied the odds. Navigating the workplace romance,” that earns a few chuckles, “And maintaining that love, life, and work balance. Caity has shown me what love really is. I couldn’t have asked for a better friend and teacher. Cait and Ronnie have shown me that even when you’re faced with insurmountable odds; even when the world seems against you, love is worth the risk. They’ve helped me believe in love. I could only hope to be as happy as them some day.”

And quite possibly, you are well on your way to that happy ending…


End file.
